Consequences
by LE McMurray
Summary: Jack's return from Abydos the first time.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I always wondered how Jack managed to make everyone think Daniel was dead and yet Catherine knew Daniel was alive and well on Abydos so here's my take.

* * *

Jack looked over at where Sha're stood with her father. She smiled gently at Daniel who turned and looked at Jack again.

"I'm going to be alright," Daniel told him with absolute certainty.

Just before Jack walked back through the Stargate Daniel grabbed him by the arm and gave him the amulet for Catherine Langford.

It was hard to believe he was going home. He had become used to the idea that he wasn't leaving here alive but the past few days had changed all that. He was grateful that the young scientist had found a way to get them home and now he had to do his part. He found it slightly amusing that in a few days Daniel Jackson had come here, learned the language, got married, incited a rebellion and had found them a way home. All this as well as rising from the dead.

"Dr. Jackson," Jack smiled as he stepped back through the Stargate.

x

Jack gasped from the extreme cold when he exited the Gate. Looking around he saw Ferretti and Kawalsky already being checked out by doctors.

General West appeared with Catherine Langford.

"Colonel?" West greeted him looking shocked to see him alive, "Where is Dr. Jackson?"

"Doctor Jackson is dead," he reported dispassionately, "He died saving the lives of Ferretti, Kawalsky and myself."

Catherine's face became pained in horror and had to be taken away by a few of her staff.

x

They had rehearsed the report before they left Abydos, what they were going to say. The three of them told the exact same story the only variation being the words they used to describe what had happened.

Finally, they were allowed to leave.

This is what Jack had been looking forward to. He was going home and he was going to beg Sara to forgive him and hopefully they could start their lives again.

"Sara," he called as he came into the house.

He opened the door to find it eerily quiet; he looked around and came across a note on the table.

She was gone.

Jack shook his head sadly and dropped exhausted onto the couch, he was too late. She couldn't have waited a few days? That's all he had needed but now it was too late. He had destroyed his marriage.

Jack pulled out the medallion that Daniel had given him. He had seen Catherine's reaction to the news of Daniel's death; he couldn't let her go through that.

x

The next morning he drove over to her house and with a deep breath he knocked the door.

"May I help you?" the young woman who answered the door asked politely.

"I'd like to see Doctor Langford?" Jack told her.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Catherine's voice was shocked as she came towards the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," she instructed the young woman to bring them some tea before leading him into the living room.

He sat down across from her stiffly trying to work out how to explain to her what had happened.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way Colonel but I am still quite saddened by the death of Dr Jackson," she told him, "So, please be brief."

He took a deep breath and held out his hand letting the amulet drop while he held the chain.

Catherine stared at it, "I gave that to Daniel."

"He asked me to tell you it brought him luck."

"Before or after he died," she snapped.

"After," Jack gave her a smile, "There are a few things I think I'd better explain."

He paused as the maid brought in some tea and waited until she had left.

"Well, Colonel?" Catherine was obviously not very pleased at his attempt at humour.

"Now, when I said Daniel died saving my life I didn't lie," he told her, "I just left out a few things. He did die but he was brought back by some alien technology."

"That's amazing," she breathed, "So, why didn't he come back."

Jack chuckled a little, he still couldn't believe this bit, "He got married."

"What?"

"When we were there they assumed Ra had sent us and that they should appease their God's messenger with a Gift. The young woman they gave him was called Sha're."

"He accepted the Gift?" a horrified, unbelieving note appeared in her voice.

"Let's just say, he got married without realising it," Jack smiled again, "He learned how to speak the language by talking to her and we learnt about Ra from a cave she showed him. In the short time they spent together they fell for each other," he shrugged, "They are really in love."

Jack went on to explain the battle and what had happened.

"He told me to return the amulet to you so I have but I can't tell West about Daniel and the Abydonians still being alive or they'll send a bomb through. I'm sorry I put you through the grief but it was the only way. Daniel is alive, well and extremely happy."

"Thank you Colonel," Catherine said warmly.

"I'm retired again," he told her, "It's just Jack."

"Thank you Jack," she smiled at him, "I am glad you're much better now also."

"It's amazing what you learn from scientists," he grinned as he left.

Jack walked back home and for the first time in a long time he felt alive and wished Daniel Jackson all the happiness he could have and wondered if he would ever see him again.


End file.
